Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle transmission device, a bicycle transmission control apparatus for controlling a transmission device, and a bicycle transmission control system equipped with a transmission.
Background Information
Conventionally, a bicycle transmission control apparatus is known that performs different controls of the transmission between a slope and a flat road. For example, a bicycle transmission control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-280464 that infers the tilt angle of a road surface based on a manual drive force applied to a crank and a vehicle speed of the bicycle.